Guys and Dolls
by The Hermit of Agnostos
Summary: The Sonic crew, the Babylon Rouges and a few extras have been invited to do a parody of the popular musical Guys and Dolls. With the Hermit as director, and the leads being played by Sonic, Amy, Jet and Cream, the results backstage are endless!
1. Cast Call

Guys and Dolls

Chapter 1  
Cast Call

_NOTE! I need you all to vote as to which pairing this should be filed under. Either Jet/Cream or Amy/Sonic. You'll see why by the end of the chapter. Please tell me in a review._

* * *

The plane went through the air without turmoil as its passengers waited by doing their own thing. Knuckles was mumbling and shifting in discomfort since he had to leave his guard post at the Master Emerald. Sonic was struggling against Amy as she tried to keep him in her hug. Cream sat at the side as her ears flopped in the wind. Cheese sat on her owner's lap, silently practicing on a trumpet he earned in the Chao Races. Big was even there, and he was also sitting silently in the back of the Tornado. The only passenger that could be considered a nuisance by the driver was Charmy, who kept trying to get over Tails to see what the buttons do. 

Said vulpine sapient was being successful at keeping Charmy behind him and the plane on autopilot. But his attention was focused on the letter he held in his hand. It had arrived to his house and asked for the whole lot of them specifically by name.

_Dear Tails, Sonic, Amy, Cream, Charmy, Big and Knuckles,_

_I am doing a production of a play performance and would appreciate it if you all were to come. Any expenses will be paid for and it would be to your enjoyment. All explanations will be done and any inquiries shall be addressed. Just come to the following address upon 4 o'clock p.m. next Tuesday and bring your patience. I look forward to seeing you soon._

_The Hermit of Agnostos_

_P.S. For Sonic's, Knuckles's, and Tails's intrest, the Babylon Rouges will be there._

* * *

_Dear Jet, Wave and Storm,_

_I am doing a production of a play performance and would appreciate it if you three were to come. Any expenses will be paid for and it would be to your enjoyment. All explanations will be done and any inquiries shall be addressed. Just come to the following address upon 4 o'clock p.m. next Tuesday and bring your patience. I look forward to seeing you soon._

_The Hermit of Agnostos_

_P.S.: For your interest, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles will be there._

Jet smiled at the chance to meet back up with his rival before stuffing the letter back into his malletspace pocket. (You know, the place where video game characters put their stuff even when they don't even have pants?) The trio flew by on the streets. The time was near and they decided to take the rest of the way by their extreme gears.

They followed the Mapquest map they got for the address until they arrived at the place. It was just an unimportant town in the mid-east that just happens to have a theatre. No, not a movie theater, it was actual theatre with a stage and all. The gears slowed down to a stop as they arrived at the entrance. Nearby was the large blue plane with Tails's T symbol on it. Wave stepped forward to it with slit eyes and a mischievous smile until she felt the gloved hand of Jet rest on her shoulder.

"Come on Wave!" Jet insisted. "You can break your boyfriend's stuff later!" he finished with a laugh. Ever since the Grand Prix, he kept making occasional jabs at how they were so similar that they could be couple. And man did he enjoy it!

"How many times do I have to tell you Jet?" Wave answered with an angry voice as they entered the building. "There's nothing that could've gone on!"

"Says you," Storm murmured with a laugh.

They stepped through the empty halls, not a sound besides themselves. Jet then suddenly stopped and tapped his teammates for their attention. He pointed to a sign that was on the wall, a red arrow that read 'This way for the Sonic group and Babylon Rouges'. They followed the path, more signs pointing the way. They then entered what looked like a rec room, with the entire Sonic group sitting in chairs save for three empty ones.

"Alright!" Sonic said with a smile as he stood up, his sight focused on Jet. "Now the gang's all here!"

"So these are the Babylon Rouges you guys talked about?" Charmy asked as he buzzed around the trio, observing each of them. "Hmm… they definitely look tough."

Wave waved Charmy away as her gaze fell on her rival. "Hmm. I expect to see how much better you are now shorty, but I shouldn't expect much." Tails just replied with a nod as he shifted in his seat.

Storm just pounded his fists together as an unspoken challenge to Knuckles who swung his arm a bit to loosen it up for any sudden brawls.

Cream shifted uncomfortably in her seat at the sight of the three while Cheese sat on her head, bouncing a little bit in anticipation.

Finally, Big chuckled a bit as he sat in the seat.

"Alright," Jet spoke loudly, "we're all here, so where's this Hermit guy?"

"The Hermit guy is right here," spoke a new voice.

They all cast their gazes onto a newcomer. He was in a simple brown robe, had a bald head, and a long white beard with squinted eyes. "Thank you all for coming. I promise it will be worth your while."

The Rouges sat themselves down while the aged man began to pace before them.

"Now, as you all have probably noticed by the letter, I'm asking you all to be the main characters of a musical performance. Just to get things out of the way ahead of time, Jet, Cream, Amy and Sonic will play the four lead roles."

"Ooh!" Amy squealed, "Is it a romance musical?" she asked as she unnoticeably scooted her chair closer to Sonic every 7.49 seconds.

"Actually yes," Hermit answered, and could've sworn that you'd see a gleam in his eye as he said the next statement. "The two pairs that make up the couples shall consist of Cream with Jet and Amy with Sonic."

All that could be heard from Sonic at this point was some kind of gurgling sound as Amy now had the blue speedster in a crocodile hug lock. Tails shifted uncomfortably as something stirred in his stomach at the statement of the first couple. Jet remained unchanged and still retained all seriousness. Cream leaned forward in her chair so as to get a better look at Jet.

"So uh…" Storm spoke up, "if we're here to act, then who'll take care of things like props, sounds and lights and stuff like that?"

"Oh don't worry," Hermit spoke with another gleam in his eye, "that's already been taken care of."

* * *

Of in a nearby closet, Vector, Espio and Omega were either bound and gagged or just shut down. But they were angry. And they were gonna kick that old man's

* * *

"But before we continue," Hermit continued, "allow me to show you what exactly we will be working on." 

A television set then appeared out of nowhere to everyone's shock.

"Where did that thing come from?!?" was the collected call.

"Plot device gentlemen," Hermit answered with an accent, "plot device."

The screen then came to life and showed a certain movie involving gambling, a spiritual rehab center known as a mission, countless enjoyable musical scenes, and Shadow dancing to the Numa Numa song?

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Hermit screamed as he quickly turned off the TV. "Uh… uh… TELL NO ONE!"

Everybody by now was just staring like they've just seen Michel Jackson become president of the United States.

"Uh," Hermit gasped as he pulled at the robe collar. "Anyway, we're going to do a performance of the popular musical Guys and Dolls. Anyone hear of it?"

To everyone's surprise, only Big raised his hand. He glanced to everyone's gazes. "Froggy used to watch it all the time. I ended up liking it."

Hermit smiled as all attentions came to him once more. "It looks like we have much to talk about."

* * *

One lengthly explanation that would've ruined the plot for those who've yet to see the performance later...

* * *

"Okay, any questions now?" Hermit asked his now knowledged crew.

"Yeah, one question," Sonic said he flipped through his script. "Why should we do this? I mean I love plays and all, but I'm not one to act."

"Oh, and lose to Jet already?" Hermit asked back with a smirk.

This caused Sonic to freeze in his place. Give up? To Jet? Sonic then shifted to his group. "Guys, we aren't leaving until we have this play down pat!" he shouted.

The others sighed while Jet smiled. The battle for best actor had begun. Meantime, Tails still felt uneasy. His stomach churned in a protest. Was he really getting so upset just because Cream will have to act like a couple with Jet? He then realized exactly what was upsetting him as he rushed to the bathroom. Apparently bad milk is still bad for the stomach, even when it's just one day past expiration dates. Wave couldn't help but quirk an eyebrow as she saw her rival rush out of the room. In the background, Storm and Knuckles were already in another fight as to who will play the tougher man in their roles. Big, Charmy and Cream were already going over their parts together while Cheese sat in the background of it all and recorded for any on the scene bloopers.

Finally, Hermit sat back in his chair, watching as his actors already went to work. He sat back and laughed. "Heh. Gals and Action Figures."

…

…

What? It's an inside joke.

* * *

**AN: **Okay, short chapter. But that was the only way to show how this'll go. It'll be a fanfic about the Sonic crew performing a parody of Guys and Dolls. That means there'll be the story on stage and the story backstage. Now, for those who know the story, you can guess who will play some certain roles. Try to guess as much as you can. Finally, vote! Which pairing should this be under? Jet/Cream or Sonic/Amy? VOTE NOW! And enjoy the songs! Guaranteed longer chapters starting next time or your spent life time back! 


	2. Opening

Guys and Dolls

Chapter 2  
Opening  


* * *

Hermit chuckles at the crowd that had already arrived an hour before the show started. This was definitely going to be successful. He went through a nearby door back to the rec room. The actors were already getting tin their costumes. The elderly man made his way through the chaos until he arrived at Cream who was just finishing her eyeliner. He waited until she finished to tap her on the shoulder. 

"Are you ready?" he asked.

She nodded as Hermit placed a finger on the top of her head. Then radiating energy that was similar to light shined and faded. Now instead of a childlike Cream, there was a Cream that looked to be sixteen years old. Since many of the actors were physically too young for their parts, Hermit had to use light powers to 'transform' them so to speak. He left to the others as Cream looked again at her aged form and made a cute face. She couldn't help but blush as she remembered what had happen during the play practices.

Hermit was standing before them once again, again with the TV behind him.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, the time has finally come. All these weeks of practice shall come together in this show. Let's not let our fans down now!"

"YEAH!" they all cheered with fists in the air. They jumped up and left to their positions.

Hermit looked on with a smile. Curtain call was nearing, so he'll have to be ready. If you looked really hard though, you could see that the Hermit began to sweat. Where was it? Then the door swung open as Cheese flew in with a disc in his hand.

Hermit sighed in relief. "It's about time you got here! Did you get it all set up?"

"Chao chao!" Cheese said happily as he handed the disc over. It read 'Bloopers of the Sonic version of Guys and Dolls! See the famous heroes do infamous screw ups!'

"Are you sure?" Hermit insisted as he took the disc, "DVD's, Blu-ray discs and podcasts?"

"Chao!" Cheese said with a smile.

"Excellent," he said in Mr. Burns style. "I sell them; you get 80 percent of the profit, like we agreed."

The crowd murmured restlessly as the time came. Onto the stage came the Hermit, now in a classic black tuxedo.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he said through a mike, "welcome to the show. A quick reminder that all recording devices are to be turned off and any phones must be turned off. For this Sonic themed parody of Guys and Dolls, the main roles are as followed. Nathan Detroit shall be played by Sonic, Adelade shall be played by Amy Rose, Sky Masterson shall be played by Jet and Sarah Brown will be played by Cream. Supporting roles include Miles Prower as Nicely Nicely Johnson, Charmy as Benny Southstreet, Knuckles as Lieutenant Brannigan, Big as Uncle Arvide, Wave as Harry the Horse and Storm as Big Julie. Now please sit back, relax, and enjoy the 1940's romance known as Guys and Dolls."

With that, Hermit left the stage and the curtain went up.

* * *

_When you see a guy,  
__Reach for stars in the sky,  
__You can bet that he's doing it for some doll,  
__When you spot a John waiting out in the rain,  
__Chances are he's insane, as only a John can be for a Jane.  
__When you meet a gent,  
__Paying all kinds of rent  
__For a flat that could flatten the Taj Mahal,  
__Call it sad, call it funny,  
__But it's better than even money that the guy's only doing it for some doll._

_Your eyes are the eyes, of a woman in love,  
__And oh, how they give you away.  
__Why try to deny, you're a woman in love,  
__When I know very well what I say?_

As the beginning chorus ended, the lights on the stage went on. There were countless anonymous extras that sprang to life in an old fashion style of Station Square. But the stage itself was so big and the views constantly changed with no signs of the previous view existing, like they were watching a live movie.

It was late morning and action was high as normal. Many people walked about the streets, each doing their own thing. One group of tourists was being led by a guide, when a couple from Texas was stopped by a young man. He took their souvenir photo and then showed them a note that was an I.O.U. for their picture. The man gave him a coin as a tip and left. The boy tore the note in half with a smug look while two girls noticed the scam from the background. The came forward and struck a pose. He took their picture and showed them another note. The girls then took the note and ripped it in his face.

They walked off to a nearby store, seeing two men who were staring at a sign ad next to the door of a beautiful woman in a dress. The girls posed for them men, who looked at the girls once before looking back at the ad. The girls got ticked and went into the store.

In front of the store was a man holding a panel selling corsages. Then a blind man tapped by with a sign that stated his disability. He then quickly stood next to the seller, who opened his panel to show a chart for horse racing bets. The 'blind' man made his mark on a betting panel and slipped the seller some money before leaving, the seller closing the panel quickly.

The two girls then came out of the store with beautiful figure hugging outfits and posed for the men again. The men noticed them and rapidly glanced between the two images. The men then stood up and offered their arms to the ladies, who then took the offer and led them off to siphon their next meal.

As they walked on, they moved to the side to make way for an athlete in red, jumping rope down the sidewalk as his trainer kept count and time. Then two more girls came from the nearby movie theater, saw the athlete and immediately opened their autograph books to him. The athlete happily stopped, pulled out a pen and signed the books. The ladies looked at the signatures with giggles as they patted the athlete's back in thanks. However the athlete was already so exhausted that he collapsed when they patted him.

Up the block, a man and a woman came out with a box. The woman stood by innocently as the man tried to gather everyone's attention. He then pulled out a human like puppet made out of what seemed like material similar to a kite. He secretly hung an invisible string onto the girl, making the puppet seem to float in the air. After a second of nothing happening, he nudged the girl. She then not so noticeably shook, making the puppet seem to move on its own. The couple then panicked and tucked the puppet into the box, pulled out a handle and an overhead cover, now making it look like a baby carriage. They strolled along like a happy couple, but they were still recognized by the cop. The chase went on until the couple went into the subway system, causing the cop to give up.

Beside the subway entrance, there was a legitimate booth selling race horse scratch sheets used for betting. As men came out of the subway, they would take a scratch sheet and leave the payment on the table, the proprietor paying more attention to his newspaper. One guy tried to be coy and snake the payments, only to have his hand stopped by the proprietor with another rolled up newspaper.

The man ran back a bit and turned his attention to a row of payphones. He checked each one's change slot, looking for anything of monetary value. He came to the last one and found something. His happy face grew as he pulled it out, only to chuck it to the ground in disgust at the discovery that it was a penny. He left in a sulk as other men came and filled up all of the booths. They paid the amount and dialed a number, only to see the cop coming so they all hanged up and hid their scratch sheets, mocking innocence. Once the cop was out of sight, they paid the phones and continued.

Over offstage, Sonic (who was dressed up in a dark blue suit) turned to Hermit who stood at the stage controls.

"Hey Hermit, I just realized, where did you get all the people to play all these extras?"

"Uh… nowhere in particular."

Inside a service closet behind them, hundreds of Dusk Nobodies from Kingdom Hearts were transforming into countless and anonymous extras.

Back onstage, out of the store next to the payphones, Wave came out dressed in a white suit; the outfit almost making her look like a male. She came out, reading a scratch sheet of her own. She so into it however that she was walking into the street, causing many cars on the road to stop inches from her and honk in anger. She stopped next to the same crowd of tourists, who now seemed to count the floors of the Empire State Building. Then a man came next to the Texan tourist and pointed his attention upward. While the Texan tried to see what was so important, the man quickly dove his hand into the other's pocket and pulled out a priceless gold watch and stuffed into his pants pocket. The Texan left as the chain of the watch stuck out of the thief's pocket. Wave then moved on, still not looking from her scratch sheet as she took the watch by the chain and put it in her pocket. Just as she left, the Texan came back, seeing how the man stole his watch. A chase then began with the thief in front, followed by the Texan and his wife, then the cop, and finally the tourist group.

The chase seemed to follow Wave, as she then stopped in the middle of the side walk. The 'corsage' seller also notices the cop and left along with another man who placing his bet at the time. The thief went around Wave, as well as the scamming couple, the 'blind' man, the cop and the tourists. As the crowd finishes, Wave takes a final sip of her cappuccino and stretches her arm out just in time for her cup to be knocked by the jogging athlete, knocking the exhausted man unconscious. She then takes her leave, the watch then taken by two nearby ladies who then hide it in their bosom.

Wave then arrives at a scratch sheet stand with two others. One was Tails who was in a grey suit and the other was Charmy who was in an orange suit. Music began to play as Tails stepped forward.

Fugue for Tinhorns sung by Tails, Charmy and Wave.

_Tails:  
_I got the horse right here. His name is Paul Revere,  
And the guy here says if the weather's clear,  
Can do. Can do. This guy says the horse can do.  
If he says the horse can do, can do, can do.

_Charmy:  
_I'm picking Valentine, cause on the morning line,  
This guy's got him figured at five to nine.

_Wave:  
_But look at Epitaph, he wins it by a half.  
According to this here in the telegraph.

_Tails:  
_For Paul Revere I'll bite, I hear his foot's alright.  
Of course it all depends if it rained last night.

_Charmy:  
_I'm picking Valentine cause on the morning line,  
The guy's got him figured at five to nine.

_Wave:  
_Now just a minute boys, I got the feedbox noise.  
It says the great grandfather was equipoise.

_Tails:  
_I tell ya' Paul Revere, now this is no bum steer.  
It's from a handicapper that's real sincere.

_Charmy:  
_I'm picking Valentine. The morning works look fine.  
You know the jockey's brother is a friend of mine.

_Wave:  
_So make it Epitaph. He wins by a half,  
According to this here in the telegraph.  
Epithaph!

_Charmy:  
_Valentine!

_Tails:  
_Paul Revere!

_All three:  
_I got the horse,  
Right,  
Here!

Then a trumpet sounded with the popular horse race song, causing all three to look at their watches in shock. The race was beginning! They ran off to see if their bets were right on the money.

* * *

Later on, there was a form of a marching band on a street side with nameless people and animals playing instruments and singing a song. The song itself was being led by two individuals. One was Big, who was playing the drum, and finally Cream who was playing a tambourine. 

_Band:  
_Follow the fold and stray no more.  
Stray no more,  
Stray no more.  
Put down the bottle and we'll say no more,  
Follow, follow the fold.

_Cream:  
_Before you take another swallow!

_Band:  
_Follow the fold and stray no more.  
Stray no more,  
Stray no more.  
Tear up your poker deck and play no more,  
Follow, follow the fold.  
Through the meadows,  
Where the sun shines.  
Out of the darkness,  
And the cold.

_Cream:  
_And the sin and shame in which you wallow.

_Band:  
_Follow the fold and stray no more.  
Stray no more,  
Stray no more.  
If you're a sinner and you pray no more,  
Follow, follow the fold.

As the band ended, Cream stood up on a box, ready to preach as Tails and Charmy came, walking back from the races where they failed.

"Friends, my name is Cream Rabbit. This no place to make a speech, so I'm not going to try. You don't want to be told how unhappy you are, you don't want to be told about the emptiness of your lives. You who drink too much, you who gamble on cards and dice and horse races. Let us help you not to lose your hard earned money at gambling games and bookie joints."

"Alright, **now** she has my attention" Charmy said.

"Let us give you the strength to stop your drinking, to stop your gambling," Cream continued.

"And she lost it," Charmy said before leaving with Tails.

"Let us welcome you to the Save a Soul Misson, just around the corner open all day and all night," she spoke.

Then he came up. A simple weasel with a briefcase and stand. "Come to me, come to me, open all day and all night! Cause today, I'm giving away solid gold watches for only a dollar each! That's right, solid gold watches, for only a dollar!"

"Remember," Cream battled, "that all that glitters is not gold. More to be desired are the judgments of heaven! Gold is not enough!"

"Yes it's not enough!" the weasel continued. "All right, for today only, I'll include the watches with ivory top and a genuine magnetic compass! Now whenever you walk about Station Square and wondering where you're going, north, south, east, west, up or down-"

"Yes, where are you going?" Cream interrupted. "Down, down, down? Or up to salvation? Come to the Mission and find out! Absolutely free!"

"Absolutely free!" the weasel continued, obviously winning. "Absolutely free with the watch for a dollar! Now don't crowd people, don't push! There's plenty of room for everyone!"

"There's plenty of room for everyone in the kingdom of heaven too," Cream said in a fading defeated tone. She turned to the others with a sigh. "Let's go everyone."

"Have you noticed that these people actually stayed for half of your speech this time?" Big asked, trying to spark hope.

"That's because apparently they sell salvation on the streets for a dollar in solid gold with a compass and an ivory top."

"Uh, Cream?" Big asked as the others began to leave. "Do you think those watches are really gold?"

"Mr. Big, please, don't you dare!" Cream said with a pleading tone before leaving. Big 'hmm…'-ed to himself before leaving with the others, beating the drum to their song.

* * *

The scene reopens at a barber shop as Wave exits, to the notice of Charmy and Tails. 

"Hey! Wave Swallow!" Charmy shouted happily.

Wave however panicked and hid her face against the glass until she turned to see that it was Tails and Charmy. "Charmy Bee! Don't you know not to shout the name of a top gambler into the open air with all the cops around?"

"Sorry, when I saw you I just got too excited and lost my head."

"If it wasn't for the fact that I need you right now, that would've been a fact. Now listen up," she said in a hushed tone as she huddled the two to her. "Me and the others are getting restless. We need to know now. Where will the location for Sonic Hedgehog's crap game be?"

"Well you know how picky boss is!" Charmy said with a shrug. "It's getting really difficult since everywhere is getting too sloppy for his taste."

"Listen, between you and us Wave," Miles 'Tails' Prower said in a hushed tone, "the heat's getting too much for everyone, so they're not as open to Sonic as they were."

"Well he better find a place soon," Wave said irritated. "I'm itching for some action and I have some 5000 rings to back it up."

"5000 rings?!?" Charmy said shocked before looking about for security reasons. "If you don't mind me asking, where'd you get it?"

"Well I have nothing to hide on the matter," Wave said with a smirk. "I collected the reward off of my father." With that, she let them go walked off as Charmy and Tails went into the barber

"Man she's lucky!" Charmy said as Tails grabbed a newspaper and they both sat down. "Nobody wanted my dad for even 5 rings."

"Yeah but I'm more worried for Sonic," Tails said with worry. "Wave isn't the only one getting impatient. There's lots of loose money running around and everybody's looking for something to waste it on." It was at this Charmy noticed something near them and rose in respect while Tails kept going. "If Sonic doesn't find a spot soon-"

That was when Charmy turned Tails's head to the object, causing the kit to stand up as well. Before them stood a certain red echidna with a police badge on his chest and a fedora on his head. And he was staring right at them.

"W-would you look this Charmy," Tails said with a worried stutter. "It's Lieutenant Knuckles Echidna of the Station Square Police Department."

They kept their stance as Knuckles stepped towards them. "Have either of you seen Sonic Hedgehog?"

"Sonic Hedgehog? Which one are we talking about?" Tails spoke while fidgeting.

"Your boss Sonic Hedgehog!" Knuckles clarified, ticked off. "The same Sonic Hedgehog that hosts a floating crap game!"

"Floating?" Charmy said naively. "You mean on a boat?"

"I mean a crap game that moves to a different spot every time so that the police don't break it up!" said the red one.

"It sounds very hard to do," Tails spoke.

"You should know since it's your job to round up the customers," Knuckles said with grinding teeth.

"Especially with a famous cop like you putting on the heat," Tails replied, trying to blow his ego.

"And you can tell that to Sonic himself!" Knuckles said as he began to poke Tails repeatedly. "Tell him that he's not going to find a place, because everybody knows that Knuckles has turned on the heat, and that Knuckles is breathing down everybody's necks!"

Knuckles left through the revolving door, just in time for Sonic in a dark blue suit to enter. He didn't know however that Knuckles came right back in.

"Hey guys!" Sonic called. "Am I glad to see you! I can't really believe that lousy Knuckles! He's such a-"

"Is something wrong Sonic?" Knuckles said with a smirk.

"Lieutenant Knuckles!" Sonic said shocked. "I hope you realize that I wasn't talking about you! There are other lousy Knuckles around here!"

"I hope you realize that you aren't going to win this time Sonic!" Knuckles said with a poke. "I practically got this entire city under my thumb, and it'll be near to impossible for you to hold a game at all, much less get away with one!"

"Well of course you do considering the fact that you have to live off of your own salary now," Sonic retorted. Knuckles just grinded his teeth and walked out.

"Cutting it a bit close don't you think Sonic?" Tails asked, only to be ignored.

"Man. What do the police want with me? I'm just providing entertainment for those who want it; the price for which is a little cut off of every bet. Now is that so wrong?" Sonic ranted.

"Listen boss," Charmy interrupted. "Have you found a spot for the game yet?"

"Have I found a place?" Sonic replied sarcastically as he huddled the boys to him. "Boys, we're holding the crap game at the Music Hall."

"But how are you going to get around the ushers?" Tails asked, calling the bluff.

"Hey, I've tried all the other places. The back of the cigar store, the funeral parlor…" Sonic said defeated.

"You mean they're not going to take a chance knowing that it's you boss?" Charmy asked.

"Knowing that it's me, not a chance" Sonic answered.

"Well how about the Robotnik Garage?" Tails asked. "You did say there will be a game there one day."

"I went to the Robotnik Garage. I talked to Ivo Robotnik himself!" Sonic said exasperated. "And he said that he'll be willing to take a chance… if I give a thousand rings."

"1000 rings!?!?" Tails shouted.

"In advance and only in rings. He won't even take my marker!" Sonic despaired.

"You're marker's no good boss?" Charmy asked confused.

"Don't even joke about that Charmy!" Sonic demanded. "A marker is not just a piece of paper that says 'I owe you 1000 rings signed Sonic Hedgehog'! A marker is your written word which you can't welch on! Not following up your own word as a gambler is worse than not saluting the flag or even slapping your own grandma! My marker's as good as gold and better. It's only because of Knuckles's breath that Ivo doesn't think so. Can't believe I'd ever see this day: me without a livelihood. I mean I've been running the crap game ever since I was a small little hedgehog."

"Well can't you do anything Sonic?" Tails asked.

"No, I can't. I'm broke!" Sonic said depressed. "I don't even have enough to think or even buy Amy a gift today. And do you know what today is?"

"Her birthday?" Charmy guessed.

"Worse," Sonic said with his head down. "It's mine and Amy's fourteenth anniversary."

"Man boss," Charmy gasped. "I know you and Amy have been engaged for a while now, but fourteen years?"

"Well this only makes things worse Sonic!" Tails said as music began. "You have to remember that most of the highest players are in town! The Mobian's in town!"

"Mighty Armadillo!" Charmy added.

"Even Vector Croc!" Tails finished.

"I know!" Sonic shouted. "I can make a fortune off of this game! But to make a fortune, I need a fortune! 1000 rings? Where am I going to get that?"

The Oldest Established sung by Sonic, Charmy, Tails and male chorus.

_Tails:  
_The Robotnik Garage wants a grand.

_Charmy:  
_But we don't have a grand on hand.

_Sonic:  
_And now they've got a lock on the door  
On the gym at Public School 84.

_Tails:  
_There's the stokehold behind Ms. Lockheart's bar!

_Charmy:  
_But her friend Mr. Strife ain't a good scout.

_Sonic:  
_And things being how they are,  
The back of the police station's out!

_Tails:  
_So the Robotnik Garage is the spot.

_All three:  
_But the 1000 rings we ain't got.

(The barbers and the customers notice the three and sing along as they get out of their seats.)

_Male chorus:  
_Why it's good ol' reliable Sonic!  
Sonic, Sonic, Sonic Hedgehog!  
If you're looking for looking for action,  
He'll furnish the spot!  
Even when the heat is on it's never too hot!  
Not for good ol' reliable Sonic  
For it's always just a short walk.  
To the oldest established  
Permanent floating  
Crap game in Station Square.  
There are well heeled shooters everywhere, everywhere.  
There are well heeled shooters everywhere.  
And an awful lot of lettuce  
For the fella who can get us,  
Theeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeee…

(_Sonic, Tails and Charmy:  
_If we only had a lousy little grand  
We could be a millionaire!)

_Male chorus:  
_That's good ol' reliable Sonic,  
Sonic, Sonic, Sonic Hedgehog!

_Sonic:  
_If the size of your bundle,  
You want increase,  
I'll arrange that you go home in quiet and peace.

_Charmy and Tails:  
_In a hideout provided by Sonic,  
Where there are no neighbors to squawk!

_Everyone:  
_It's the oldest established,  
Permanent floating,  
_Crap game_ in Station Square!

_Male chorus:  
_Where's the action?  
Where's the game?

_Sonic, Tails and Charmy:  
_Gotta have the game  
Or we'll die from shame.

_Everyone:  
_It's the oldest established,  
Permanent floating,  
Crap game in Station Square.

"Guys," Sonic announced facing the group amongst him, "thank you for believing in me. Sonic Hedgehog's crap game will float again!"

With that, the trio exited the barber, and the curtain went down to prepare the next settings.

Offstage, the emotions were varied. Hermit was just happy as he maintained the stage controls. Amy stood, anxious to begin in the next scene. Jet stood, confident that he would finally prove his acting superiority over Sonic. Big just stood in the back, enjoying a few cookies and some water. The trio of Omega at the sound systems, Vector at the lights and Espio who was busy getting the props on and off of the stage, were all angry still at the 'employment offer' that Hermit gave them.

But the main problems were with the final two people who were confused. Cream and Wave. The practice wasn't exactly easy on them, but the main problem existed within their current standings with one vulpine sapient. Now, details will be exposed later, but let's just say that the ladies were on the warpath with each other, mostly at the result of the rounds of matchmaker that were played by their director.

Finally, Cheese was sitting in the rec room, preferring not to be in the play instead, he was watching something much funnier.

* * *

_Excerpt from Hermit on a scene from 'Guys and Dolls Bloopers'…_

"_When it comes down to all of the incidences that occurred during the making of the musical, it can be divided into four main categories. There were the natural acting accidents, the Jet/Sonic rivalry, the Wave/Tails/Cream situation, and other. Here is one of the best Jet/Sonic moments that had ever happened on set."_

"Alright everyone!" Hermit shouted in the rec room. "Scene practice! We'll be practicing the first conversation with Jet and Sonic. Where the heck are they?"

"Sonic said that he was going to take a shower first," Amy reported as she ate a bowl of cereal.

Hermit stared. "And you're in here instead of there? Okay. Where's Jet?"

"Boss said he had to take a shower too," Storm spoke as he prepared some French toast on a skillet. "By the way, you better look out behind you."

"What'd ya mean?" Hermit said intimidated as he turned to see an angry Amy with her mallet raised high. "Oh."

"**Just what did you mean by that huh?**" she asked demonically. "**Are you suggesting that I'm some kind of pervert?**"

"…" Hermit began to sweat. "Is it alright if I don't answer that?"

"**JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!**"

"**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!**"

Hermit counted his lucky stars that those two screams distracted Amy from bringing down the mallet. Then from two different doors on opposite ends of the room busted Jet and Sonic, both wet and with a towel around their waist. But there was one thing different about the both of them that were causing everyone to erupt and roll on the floor laughing. Both Jet's feathers and Sonic's fur were now bright, frilly pink. They immediately assaulted each other in a wrestling match in the middle of the room. This of course caused them to lose their towels and Amy to blush and faint at the sight of her crush 'naked'.

Hermit snickered on as he made his way to Tails and handed him the other half of the 200 ring payment as Cheese began to take pictures for blackmail.


	3. The Sucker Bet

(You see a room save for a computer desk an a computer system left onto Hermit's log in page. Suddenly the door in the background slams open as a de-shuffled Hermit stumbles in. He looks hung-over; his beard is even longer and more scraggly and stumbles into the chair in front the computer.)

Hey everyone. If there is anyone left. I know it's been months since I've updated. (He starts to sob.) It's just I've been so stubborn in finding my drive with all of my chapters… I had to get a new one and rewrite the chapters from scratch……… Mentor Alias! Forgive me!

(He sadly pulls out a new jump drive and plugs into the computer. He then reaches into his robe and pulls out the drink that he got drunk on. Root beer. He looks at the staring crowd.)

What? Some people get drunk on beer, others milk, me its root beer!

* * *

Guys and Dolls  
Chapter 3  
The Sucker Bet

The play continues with Sonic, Tails, and Charmy walking down the street. Their on the way to the most popular restaurant, named simply 'Rotor's Restaurant'. ……What?

Suddenly Vector Croc runs up to them in an olive green suit. "Hey! Sonic! Guess who's in Rotor's right now enjoying a five cheese omelet!"

"Black Doom," Sonic shot with no interest.

"No!" Vector answered. "Jet 'Sky' Hawk! Can you believe it! This should be the greatest come out of your career! Hey by the way, where's it being held?"

Sonic just sighed at the information. "Mayor's office," he answered before walking away.

"What time?" Vector called.

"We'll let you know Vector," Miles reassured before he and Charmy raced off.

Sonic soon came to a stop and leaned against a car. "Oh great, Sky Hawk, the highest player of them all. As if this wasn't bad enough."

"You mean he bets higher than the Mobian?" Charmy asked amazed.

"Higher than anyone!" Sonic answered. "That's why people nicknamed him Sky, because his bets are so high, and they're crazy! One time with my own eyes I saw him bet 1000 rings on a cockroach. Another time he betted 500 more that one raindrop would beat another down a window. And another time he got sick with a fever but wouldn't take medicine because he had a bet that his fever would go up to 104 degrees."

"Did he win that bet?" Miles asked.

"You kidding me?" Sonic asked. "He's so lucky that it went to 106."

They went into the restaurant sitting down into a nearby booth, a nearby dog waiter seeing them and nodding at the regular customers.

"So why don't you just borrow the money from Jet?" Miles asked.

"Nah, money like that isn't lending money. Money like that is betting money," Sonic answered before his eyes went wide. "Then why don't I bet him?"

"Hold on, after everything you said, you'd bet Sky Hawk?" Miles asked with obvious disbelief.

"Well sure, provided that it's a bet that I can't lose," Sonic answered with a knowing tone. "After all, if Hawk loves crazy bets, then I can use that to lure him into a sucker bet."

At that time the dog waiter came back with a plate of cheesecake. This did not go unnoticed.

"Hey hold on here Mack!" Sonic spoke. "What's this? Where's my chili dog?"

"Factory's taking a vacation, how should I know?" Mack answered.

"But all these years you've been bringing me chili dogs!" Sonic protested.

"Yeah, but we don't have chili dogs today," Mack reasoned. "So today I'm bringing you cheesecake. You want me to bring a Danish instead? I can bring you a Danish."

"But I don't like Danishes," Sonic spoke.

"Then eat the cheesecake! Live it up a little!" Mack ended before going off.

"Now that's something I can't believe boss!" Charmy buzzed. "How can you not like Rotor's cheesecake or Danishes? Everybody's crazy about them!"

"Exactly, everybody's hung up on either cheesecake or Danishes. Makes me feel like I'm playing a favorite." Sonic then was about to take of bite of his slice until he paused, thinking about what he just said. "Playing a favorite… That's it! Miles, Charmy, go to the cook and find how many orders of cheesecake they sold yesterday and how many orders of Danishes."

"How much cheesecake and how many Danishes. Got it boss!" Charmy confirmed with a salute.

"But what'll be our cover?" Miles asked as he and Charmy got up.

"Tell them that you're working for G.U.N. Just hurry!" Sonic answered as the two left. Sonic took a quick glance at his watch. "This better go quick. Amy should be coming soon, and if she heard that I'm still running the crap game them I'm going to be in even more trouble."

And of course, who else to come in but Amy herself? She walked in with a smile as she saw her fiancé. She had a red dress gown and a white coat on, and was also carrying a round gift box in her hands. She then snuck behind Sonic and covered his eyes.

"Knuckles!" Sonic panicked as he stood up. "Stop breathing down my neck!"

"Now Sonic, how can you mistake me for Knuckles? We don't even wear the same perfume!" Amy scolded as she let Sonic go and he turned to her in both worry and relief.

"Oh Amy," he sighed. "Don't ever scare me like that again. Sorry for confusing you. I've been daydreaming."

"Now Sonic, not even I daydream about detectives," Amy spoke with a wagging finger. "I dream about you and your career as a business man in a normal business. Not to mention our career together as a family." She then paused a moment before sneezing into her sleeve.

"Bless you," Sonic spoke. "Doesn't look like your cold is getting better."

"Yes, but at least it comes and goes. But before I forget," she said as she handed the box to him. "Happy anniversary. Care to guess what's inside?"

"A thousand rings?" he joked.

"I wish it was. Go ahead, open it," she said excitedly.

He did so with a smile, though chuckled at the sight of the gift. He raised it a bit to look at it. "A belt," he said simply.

"Read the card," she suggested.

Sonic flipped open the card inside and read it aloud. "Sugar is sweet and so is jelly, so wrap the belt around your belly. Thanks Amy."

"Ah, there's one more!" she said happily pointing to the box.

He looked again and sees the second gift: a pack of business cards. "Mr. Sonic Hedgehog, general manager," he read. "General Manager of what?"

"Of whatever you put your mind to Sonic," Amy answered with a smile.

Sonic could help but mentally kick himself. "Listen, Amy… I'm sorry but, I haven't been able to get you anything. I was going to get you this gold watch with two rubies on the sides but…"

"Oh don't worry sweetie," she comforted, "I actually kind of like it when you forget. Makes me feel like we're married."

"But I will make it up to you!" Sonic urged. "Someday I'll be in the money and then you'll have more mink than a mink!"

"Oh Sonic," she crooned. "That doesn't matter to me. I don't mind about our finances, just as long as you don't start up that filthy crap game again."

At this Sonic jolted, causing him to catapult his spoon. "Crap game? Amy, didn't I promise you already?"

Suddenly Charmy buzzed back to the table. "Hey boss! 1200 cheesecake and 1500 Danishes!"

"………What?" Sonic asked.

Charmy then was shoved out of the way by Miles. "Yesterday Rotor's sold 1200 orders of cheesecake and 1500 orders of Danishes."

"More Danishes than cheesecake? Perfect!" Sonic said. "But are you sure about this?"

"Came straight from the baker's mouth," Miles assured.

"Sonic, what is this?" Amy asked.

"Information!" Sonic answered. "Business men have to have things like this at their fingertips."

Suddenly a duck came nudging through them to Sonic. "Hey Sonic, any news yet?"

"Not yet Harold, we'll let you know" Sonic answered irritated.

"I'm getting impatient Sonic," Harold warned before walking away.

"And what was that about?" Amy asked with suspicion.

"His wife's having a baby," Sonic improvised.

"Then why is he asking you?" she asked.

"He's nervous! It's his first wife!" Sonic answered. He quickly looked at a table at the end of the restaurant and saw a waiter clearing the table where Jet sat. Not much time left. "Now listen Amy, I'm expecting somebody on an important business meeting."

"Sonic," Amy said tensely. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you're trying to get rid of me."

"No, don't be ridiculous Amy!" Sonic assured. "It's just that this guy is in big business, and girls make him nervous. Besides, you're going to be late for your rehearsal!"

Hermit offstage grumbled at this. "Late for rehearsals alright. 'Oh, sorry Hermit! I had to freshen up! I had to get a manicure! There was a zero percent off sale at the fur store!' Wretched little groupie…"

"Big business?" Amy asked. "Like supermarkets?"

"Super supermarkets!" Sonic answered. "Charmy, Miles, take Amy into a cab and get her to the pharmacy and then back to the Hot Box."

"But the pharmacy's only a block away," Amy spoke.

"Yeah, but the streets are filled with potholes and lechers, and if you got hurt or molested I don't know what I'd do!" Sonic smooth talked.

"Aw Sonic, you are just the most thoughtful man…" she crooned.

"But who'll pay for the cab?" Miles asked.

"I will of course," Amy answered before walking away with the two.

Sonic smiled before glancing back at Jet. He was wearing a white suit and was grabbing his hat off of a rack. Sonic quickly switched sides and dug into his cheesecake. He had to make this as natural as possible. He calmly got his act together just as the bird passed his booth.

"Sky Hawk!" Sonic greeted as if he just saw him.

The bird looked back and saw the hedgehog. "Sonic! It's been a while!"

"Indeed it has Hawk! Please, sit for a moment! Talk to me," Sonic offered. "Unless of course if you're in hurry…"

"Heh, my father said that the only time to really hurry is when the cops are coming up the stairs," Jet commented as he took a seat across his associate.

"Isn't that the truth. Hey, how about I order you a cup of coffee or a slice of cheesecake?" Sonic offered.

"Nah I'm fine," Jet dismissed with a wave. "Anyways, I've heard things been going well with you despite all the problems. All the gamblers down in Casino Park have been hearing about Knuckles keeping tabs on the town."

"Ah, who cares about Echidna?" Sonic said. "So, how was Casino Park?"

"Two weeks in paradise," Jet answered with a smirk. "The dice were my cousins, the cards were my friends, and the dolls were all beautiful with nice teeth and no last names. The fact that I won 50000 rings off of blackjack wasn't too bad either."

"50000!?!" Sonic gasped. "You going to be in town long?"

"Nah, I've got to get to Sega Illusion tomorrow," Jet replied as he looked at Sonic's new cards.

"Sega Illusion? That far?" Sonic asked.

"Well sure, there's plenty of action down there! How about you come with me?" Jet offered.

"Nah, can't do it. I already have too many things to do. Listen Sky, I honestly can't finish this cheesecake. Care to have it, or perhaps you'll like some Danish," Sonic offered.

"No, like I said, I can't eat another bite," Jet assured. "So, how's Amy?"

"Oh, nothing new," Sonic answered. "She's still working at the Hot Box, still has that cold."

"Been a few years now, hasn't it?" Jet pondered. "Suppose one of these days you'll be getting married."

"We all have to go at some point Jet," Sonic said solemnly.

"But that's the thing Sonic, we can fight it!" Jet spoke inspiringly. "Sure, a doll's company is good enough to last into months. But when it comes to a life-lasting relationship, no doll can replace back to back aces."

"Maybe," Sonic drifted. "Hey, are you sure you don't want some cheesecake?"

"Sure am sure," Jet stated.

"But you have to admit, Rotor's does sell the best cheesecake…" Sonic began.

"Yeah, I'll admit that I'm a fan of Rotor's cheesecake," Jet agreed.

"Yeah, but did you know that there are people out there that actually prefer Rotor's Danishes?" Sonic asked.

"Well last I checked the law does allow the free choice between cheesecake and Danishes," Jet spoke with a smirk.

"If you don't mind me asking, which would you bet sells more here? The cheesecake or the Danish?" Sonic asked.

"Well I'm just going by my own personal favorite, but if everybody's like me then they sell more cheesecake," Jet decided.

"For how much?" Sonic went in for the kill.

Jet stared hard at his companion. "What?"

"How much would you bet?" Sonic clarified.

Jet however smiled. "You know Sonic, you're not one to gamble. You usually take your cut off of the top."

"Well I thought that I could give you some action for old times' sake," Sonic excused. "Now, I'm willing to bet you 1000 rings that yesterday Rotor's sold more orders of Danish than cheesecake."

Jet sighed, still with a smile. "Sonic, let me tell you a little story. Back when I was just about to go out into the world, my father pulls me off to the side. 'Son,' my father says to me, 'I'm sorry that I couldn't fund your launch into life, but I'll give you some priceless advice. Sometime in your life you're going to run into a man who will show you a new deck of cards yet to be touched, and he'll offer a bet that he can make the jack of spades card flip out of the deck and squirt punch into your ear. But son, do not take this bet, for as sure as you'll be standing there before him you'll be standing there before him with an ear full of punch'. Now Sonic, I'm not saying that you've been keeping track of Rotor's recent sales…"

"Now would I really do such a thing?" Sonic asked convincingly.

"However, if you're really looking for action," he then clasped his hand over Sonic's neck, more specifically his bow-tie. "Then I'm willing to bet the same 1000 rings that you can't guess the color of the tie on your neck. Do we have a bet?"

Sonic tried to see his tie, but Jet was careful with his cover. He remained silent until he sighed in defeat. "No bet." Jet's hand left and Sonic yanked off the tie to see it. He shook at the news. "Polka dots. In the entire world, only Sonic Hedgehog would lose 1000 rings on polka dots."

At that time Charmy came buzzing back in. "Hey boss! Amy went ahead to-"

"Not now!" Sonic moaned as he shoved Charmy away.

"Hello Sky!" Miles greeted as he arrived as well.

"Hello to you Miles, Charmy, how are things?" Jet greeted.

"Oh, doing well," Miles answered before turning to Sonic. "Listen Sonic……… Sonic? You okay? You look sick."

No surprise if he was. His fur seemed pale as he held his head in his hands. You would to if the only surefire chance you had for something flew out the window too.

"The cheesecake backed up on him," Jet explained with a smirk as he stood up to leave.

"Hmm, that would explain why the Danishes are selling more…" Miles contemplated. "Anyway, we saw Amy off to the Hot Box and told us to remind you to see her in her room after the show and don't be late!"

"Yes dear…" Sonic droned until he snapped to attention, remembering where he was. "Uh… I mean…"

"Yes dear?!?" Jet repeated astonished. "That's husband talk if I've ever heard it! Way to go Sonic, you're trapped! And the worst part is that Amy is a doll that's most hard to have dropped!"

"I don't want to drop her!" Sonic protested looking up to the boid. Yes, I said boid. "You may not believe it but I love her! Besides, if a guy's without a doll, then whose going to keep him in line? Whether we like it or not, a doll's a necessity."

"Now listen Sonic, I'm not trying to put the hammer down on dolls," Jet defended, "but when it comes right down to it a guy should only have a doll around when it's convenient. You know, like cough drops or breath mints. And to prove it any guy can get any doll right off of the street."

"Not high class dolls like Amy," Sonic protested.

"Class?" Jet squawked. "You think there are classes? Sonic, no offence here, but save for sizes and ages all dolls are the same."

At that time a familiar tune played by a certain band sounded outside. Sonic's ears perked up at it as well as his hopes.

"All dolls are the same?" he asked.

"In every way and as far as the eyes can see," Jet answered.

"Then how come you don't have one now?" Sonic asked standing up. "After all, you're going to Sega Illusion so shouldn't you be bringing a doll with you?"

"Personally Sonic, I prefer to travel light," Jet answered. "However if I really wanted to bring one with me then I can just walk out there and in a matter of hours if not minutes then I would have one on my arm."

"But not with high class dolls!" Sonic challenged with a smile.

"Sonic, there are no classes!" Jet retorted, blindly being led on. "A doll is a doll no matter what! Name any one doll and she'll be going with me to Sega Illusion!"

"You really think so?" Sonic tempted. "Is it something you would even go so far as to bet on it? If I was to name a doll then you would be able to get her to Sega Illusion with you tomorrow with 1000 rings on the line?"

Jet smiled. "Sonic Hedgehog, you have yourself a bet!"

Sonic smiled as he let the hawk to the window, where the Save A Soul mission band was stopping. The hedgehog then pointed straight and true at the rabbit woman who was beginning to preach. "I name her! Sergeant Cream Rabbit of the Station Square division of the Save A Soul missionary service!"

Jet Hawk looked in shock at the woman as he realized the full extent of his situation. He stepped to the side a bit and leaned against the wall. He then seemed to look into the sky. "Father, I got punch in my ear."

* * *

_Excerpt from Hermit on a scene from 'Guys and Dolls Bloopers'…_

"_Another category on the bloopers that occurred during production was of course the deal of Wave/Tails/Cream. This was actually a result from another shipping dispute between me and mentor Alias. Where I was for Kataang (Katara/Aang), he was for Taang (Toph/Aang). Where I was for Nataro (Naru/Keitaro), he was for Keitobu (Keitaro/Shinobu). Robven (Robin/Raven), Beven (Beast Boy/Raven). The same was no different with me for Crails and mentor Alias for Tave. However, surprisingly enough, the spark for this series wasn't caused by either of us…_

"Listen Hermit my boy," the Unknown Alias spoke while walking down the hall to the rec room with his self-proclaimed apprentice. "I have to thank you for putting me in here. Granted I would've loved to be sky, but at least I'm not an extra anymore."

"It's not a problem mentor Alias," Hermit said happily. "So, what's your recent school musical?"

"Actually they've been doing 'The Music Man'! I'm hoping for Harold Hill, but I doubt I'll get it," Alias said with a sigh.

"Well it's no problem," Hermit spoke. "You know, I did it once back in high school. Perhaps I can do that story next year. What are you going to do for Christmas next year?"

"I don't know," Alias said rubbing his chin. "I've been thinking either some kind of Polar Express parody, or a Homestar Runner nativity."

Hermit looked surprised. "You know you're not going to do well at all with that last one."

"I know, but I'll like it, and that's all that matters," Alias replied with a smile. They were about to open the door until he stopped, thrusting his hand out to stop the other. "Hermit, are you behind that?"

"Behind what?" he asked.

"Look in the window," the boy pointed.

Inside there was an elaborate set of wires and mechanisms set about the room just waiting to be set off by whoever opened the door.

"What's it supposed to do though?" Hermit wondered.

"Hang on, I'm figuring it out…" Alias mumbled as his eyes followed the wires to figure the sequence of events. At least until he came upon two certain objects on opposite ends of the walls. "Well Hermit it appears that you're the one who set this up."

"What makes you think that mentor?" Hermit asked.

Alias simply pointed at the two objects. One Cream the rabbit and one Miles Prower were sleeping on the walls and attached to the trap system by wires.

"What's the hold up guys?" a new voice sounded. Sonic had arrived along with the others, save for one.

"Wait a minute," Alias spoke as he counted the heads. "Where's Wave?"

"Sorry I'm late!" the swallow shouted as she raced passed them all, barging into the rec room.

At that moment, the bracer attached to the door was released, allowing the activating mechanisms to pull the wires. Now, since it's boring to explain the process, I'll just settle for the end result. The jolt caused Cream and Tails to wake up, and there was an unforeseen set of wires that snagged Wave's foot. The system ended up pulling the three together so that Tails was wrapped with each one of the ladies strapped onto his sides.

Tails blushed as he looked back and forth between the girls. "Uh… good morning?"

"Well I'll have to admit Hermit, that was rather clever," Alias complimented.

"But you should be complimented mentor," Hermit urged. "The particular twist I liked was how you put Cream into the situation to put any suspicions off of you."

At that moment the two authors glared at each other.

"Hermit my friend, this is a declaration of shipping war!" Alias shouted.

"Then so shall it be mentor Alias!" Hermit agreed.

Off to the side, Cheese was taking pictures to sell on e-bay. And finally Sonic was snickering. "Way to go Big! Guess I owe you 50 rings."

Big just chuckled as he pet his pet Froggy menacingly.

* * *

Date of Update: 01/23/08


End file.
